


Serendipity

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at being poetic fic, Blood implied, Demanitus Varian if you squint, During the fight with Ulla, Gen, Near Death Experience, Philosopher’s Stone is mentioned, Varian’s life flashes before his eyes, no beta read we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Your here, after all this time.Think back on what you’ve gone through.What has led to this moment.Varian has always wanted to study the Philosopher’s Stone.All he can see is red.
Relationships: Varian & Hugo Implied
Kudos: 5





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a real angsty one and yes our boy almost dies by the hands of Ulla 
> 
> Let’s dive into Varian’s mind as his life flashes before his eyes.

Varian looked at his hands,

Red...

The Philosophers stone was something he always wanted to study.

A stone that could heal and turn metal into gold.

Gold...

The amber nearly killed him, it nearly killed his father, it can kill Cassandra.

He hated himself for thinking this way.

Weight...

The weight of the world on his shoulders was far too much, even a crown could not compare to the weight of loss, death and guilt he had to witness, had to feel to get this far.

Loss...

Far too many lives were almost lost for Cassandra to be set free so soon, he kept his mouth shut however, noticing the anger trembling in his Queen’s hands.

Hands...

His hands held the tome his father gave him, he had to find her, his mother, his family, his tribe.

Varian wasn’t expecting to find so much more as he looked at these new smiling faces, new friends.

More...

He could give her the world if only she could just let go of this pain and Loneliness.

He could see her eyes welling up with tears as they held each other,

Eyes...

Green eyes were welling with tears. His first equal, his first confidant, someone who he saw as a brother for the first time.

Time...

Something that slipped away so quickly you couldn’t catch it even if you tried.

He never had a childhood, a chance to be with his father and grow with him, a chance to be a child, a chance to see all his friends and spend time with his new ones, a chance to love his mother again, a chance to see his family together again. All he saw was red.

Red...

The Philosophers stone was something he always wanted to study.

A stone that could heal and turn metal into gold....

Varian awoke on a bed gasping for air, covered in sweat, eyes darted around the dark room.

Blond locks were illuminated by the moonlight, it was obvious Hugo had been crying yet even Varian knew now that the older boy would deny it fervently the next day.

He didn’t mind, he was happy to know that he stayed.

Out of the corner of his eye Varian saw something he had never seen before.

A red gem with golden trimmings.

A note attached that said...

_From your Grandfather..._

_Love, Mom._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have no idea if anyone is sad or happy at the ending but here’s some hot cocoa ☕️ Some adorable animals 🐹🐱🐰🐶🦄 and some cozy desserts 🍪🥮🧁🍩
> 
> You all deserve it for putting up with my crazy fic antics this much and I appreciate you taking the time to read this.
> 
> Side note: I was trying my best to add in Demanitus’s red gem but couldn’t think of a better way to describe it so I hope I did well without making it too obvious.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night everyone!


End file.
